This invention relates, generally, to a drive reverser and power take-off assembly and, more particularly, to a drive reverser and power take-off assembly for use on a bi-directional tractor.
Bidirectional.TM. tractors are tractors that are designed or adapted to work with implements mounted on either the front end or the back end or on both simultaneously. In such tractors, the operator may face in either direction to operate the tractor and attached implements. Previously, hydrostatic transmissions have been used to allow forward and reverse operating capabilities because of their convenience, ease in offering bi-directional advantage, and infinite speed selection under operating conditions. Mechanical transmissions, however, are more efficient than hydrostatic transmissions.